Of Bouquets & Garters
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: On a wedding day, Genya accidently catches the garter and is put in shock in who caught the bouquet.


_A/N: I'm late for Christmas! But not too late for New Years and it is Christmas in the Kimetsu no Yaiba world… ha…. right?_

* * *

Why get married on Christmas? Why throw an elaborate wedding ceremony? Why invite all the demon slayers to said wedding? Why have a wedding when you were going to die? Why did everyone have to wear kimonos? Why was _he_ here?

Such questions were what Genya wanted to ask as he stood in the crowd; but held his tongue as he swallowed the forbidden lump in his throat. Everyone was going and he couldn't fake a cold at the last minute, and the last thing he wanted was to have pity from Mitsuri and Kanao. His eyes narrowed while he ran a hand through his hair, pulling on his black and purple kimono as he wrinkled his nose. This was such a stupid idea… and it's freaking _cold._ Standing outside in this stupid snow… snow… god.

Apparently, someone who had been a Demon Slayer for a while had finally been getting married and decided to throw a huge celebration and quote on quote '_we're all gonna die anyway, so what the heck?'_. That left a sour taste in Genya's mouth, yet he couldn't argue with such a way of thinking. But this snow was getting stuck in his shoes…

"I want to go to bed," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest in an attempt to pull off the intimidating look. That failed for the dark haired boy because as soon as Nezuko passed by in her normal kimono, he glances the other way, feeling his face burn. It's just the snow, Genya.

"Are you gonna catch the garter?" a voice suddenly asked from behind Genya, snapping the tall boy out of his train of thoughts.

"...?" Turning around, Genya saw Muchiro and Tanjiro standing right next to him, wearing their own traditional kimonos. Tanjiro's is green with a black pattern, and Muchiro's is blue with a darker blue pattern.

"It's the string," the Mist pillar explained more easily; apparently him and Tanjiro became all buddy-buddy after the whacko stuff that the two had been through. Just what Genya needed, more little cancer sweet Tanjiros sprouting out of nowhere…

Guess everyone got really sweet because of the white powdery snow...

Speak of the devil… and he will come. Sure enough, it was time for everyone to gather around and prepare to catch the garter. Well, not everyone, basically all of the men, but, whatever. Genya was all the way in the back and honestly hated it. How come the shorter guys were in the front? What kind of discrimination was this? Stupid short people and the stupid snow.

Time happened all too fast, and before the tall boy knew it, the garter came flying towards him and he reacted by catching it. "... I won…?" he asked himself dumbly before realization hit him. Wait- this means he's going to get married?! He didn't know whether to feel happy or distraught about it. Does that mean he'd have to get married in the snow?

Genya felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to face the person who tapped him. It was his brother, Sanemi, finally acknowledging him. Yet, there was a devious grin on his face as it seemed like Obanai, Uzui, and even Giyuu were trying not to laugh. "Oh yeah, _she's_ a beauty," the Wind pillar commented with a snicker. "Go see for yourself."

Sure enough, the dark haired boy turned around to see-

-his future wife chomping down on the bouquet flowers like how a wild boar would.

And that 'future wife wild boar', wasn't a woman at all.

The beautiful woman that Sanemi had described with one word was a boy.

And a wild boy known as Inosuke.

Genay's heart nearly stopped as his dark eyes flickered over to see Giyuu, of all people, snorting and clutching his stomach while Obanai had to lean against the table in order to support himself; and Sanemi, his own brother, was laughing hysterically with Uzui.

Those backstabbing traitors.

"What are you looking at?" the pretty boy asked roughly, still eating the flowers because he had no idea what to do with them. Right now, it was clear that Genya was in too much shock to respond to the fellow demon slayer.

* * *

Earlier

Inosuke got whisked up with the girls, mostly because he was stuck wearing a flowery kimono (courtesy of Mitsuri), and Tanjiro took his boar mask away from him because it's a 'traditional' wedding, and since it was Christmas- blegh. So what if he offended anyone? And he was wearing these sandals so the snow was getting in his shoes-cold-cold cold!

Well, as soon as the bride threw the bouquet, the wild boy happened to trample over every girl, much to Obanai's shock when Mitsuri was pushed out of the way and tripped over her dress. The snake pillar was fuming the rest of the night because of that.

* * *

Present

Kagaya placed a hand on both Inosuke and Genya's shoulders; one boy in shock and not saying a word, while the other was eating the flowers and clueless. "I believe we have our new _lovely_ couple."

Genya fainted.

Inosuke puked up his flowers.


End file.
